This invention relates to a rotary switch assembly, primarily, but not exclusively, intended for use as a lighting control switch for a road vehicle.
It is known to provide a rotary switch assembly where a rotatable operating member has three stable positions corresponding respectively to a off position, a side lights on position, and a side lights and headlights on condition. It is also known to provide a switching assembly for controlling fog lights of the vehicle the assembly having positions in which the fog lights are off; only the front fog lights are on; both front and rear fog lights are on.